Mirror
by Yumeeee
Summary: Berhati-hatilah jika kau sedang menatap cermin. Ketika sesosok makhluk menyeramkan muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam cermin, maka bersiap-siaplah menghadapi takdir kematianmu./Bad Summary/Warning : AU, little bit gore, typos, dll/Keep or Delete?/Read and Review Please!


**Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kireina Yume**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Horror/Mistery**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, little bit gore, dll**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Suara langkah kaki menggema, menghiasi koridor kampus yang sepi. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang pemilik langkah kaki tersebut terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Huh~! Kenapa kuliahnya sampai larut malam begini, sih." gerutunya. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang terasa berat akibat kantuk yang ditahannya selama mengikuti kuliah tadi. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna biru muda. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Langkah gadis itu kemudian berbelok menuju ke arah salah satu toilet di kampus itu bertujuan untuk sekedar membilas wajahnya agar tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi. Kakinya melangkah memasuki toilet itu. Tangan mendorong pintu toilet agar tertutup. Entah mengapa hawa di toilet itu agak lain, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi ia menepis pikirannya yang macam-macam itu. Ia lalu menuju ke arah westafel dan menyalakan keran air.

Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar. Tangannya ditadahkan untuk menampung air yang mengalir dari keran. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika hendak membasuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati segarnya air. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Ia tiba-tiba takut untuk hanya melihat cermin besar di depannya yang memang sengaja ditaruh di atas westafel itu.

Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Pikiran macam-macam mulai muncul di otaknya bersamaan dengan semakin tidak enaknya hawa di toilet itu.

Dengan sangat pelan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Irisnya membulat, wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia sangat takut ketika menatap cermin yang bukan menampakkan bayangan dirinya, melainkan sesosok berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Gigi-giginya yang tajam dan juga darah segar yang mengalir di bibir makhluk itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"KYAAAA!" pekiknya keras sambil memejamkan matanya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia terkejut melihat makhluk tadi sudah tak tampak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berlari ke arah pintu toilet dan menarik knopnya.

**Ceklek Ceklek, Ceklek Ceklek**

Panik. Dirinya benar-benar sangat panik begitu mengetahui pintu toilet itu tak bisa terbuka. Pintu itu terkunci sendiri. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kumohon terbukalah." Gumamnya berkali-kali sambil menangis ketakutan. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan dari belakang. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan itu menarik kakinya dengan kasar.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sosok makhluk itu muncul lagi, tapi dengan membawa pisau yang sangat tajam. Makhluk itu lalu menyayat kaki gadis itu dalam dalam membuat gadis itu memekik sangat keras. Tubuhnya terjerembab jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

"T-TOLONG! TOL–."

**JRASS**

Terlambat.

Darah menyembur dari punggungnya yang sudah dihujam tusukan dan dikoyak oleh makhluk tersebut membuatnya tak bernyawa seketika.

Genangan air keran dari westafel yang membludak bercampur menjadi satu dengan genangan darah.

Kejadian yang memakan banyak korban 10 tahun lalu, yang sudah menjadi sejarah Universitas Konoha sudah terulang kembali.

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N :**

***ngumpet di balik selimut* G-gimana minna-san? Gaje kah? Atau kurang serem?**

**Kali ini Yume lagi ngidam(?) pingin buat fanfic Horror. **

**Awalnya sih gak ada ide sama sekali. Yang terlintas di otak hanyalah satu kata : cermin.**

**Dan tercetuslah ide membuat fanfic gaje ini XD dan buatnya kilat, hanya 3 jam *plakk* XD  
Kalau ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaafkan. Dan ini baru prolog.**

**So minna? Keep or Delete? **

**Berilah pendapat kalian semua di kotak review X3**

***~REVIEW PLEASE~***

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(24 June 2012)**


End file.
